Communication routing is a process of getting information packets where they need to go. Communication routing is a surprisingly complicated task, and there are a number of different algorithms used to find the shortest route between two points. A further complicated task is finding the optimal communication routing under certain circumstances.
Common is the case that civilians find themselves in a need to report to a municipal authority or an emergency line of an incident in their proximity. Currently the process of a civilian reporting an incident via a mobile device is not straightforward, especially in cases where the report includes several different communication portions, for example voice and data.
In some cases, users simply upload the video content to social networks, such as Facebook®, YouTube® or Instagram®, and therefrom it finds its way to the police or broadcasting networks. In some other cases, this is performed by contacting the desired consumer of the media content and uploading in one of a variety of mechanisms the content to that consumer. While a reasonable, though sub-optimal, solution in certain cases, it is not of value in cases where the content in valuable if transmitted in real-time.
In certain security systems, such as discussed, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/004,705 by Reitnour and 13/604,372 by Reitnour et al., a notification and tracking system for a mobile device is described which may further be used by the authorities. However, these proposed systems are deficient in cases of an on-going incident where a large number of callers attempt to report the incident or deliver media content respective thereto.
Furthermore, different mobile devices have different communication patterns and therefore a customized way for optimally sending reports via mobile devices is of the essence. Nevertheless, different dispatchers have different communication architectures and therefore a method for optimally delivering the report to different dispatchers based on their architectures is required. In view of the deficiencies of the prior art solutions to allow easy connectivity for content delivery from a user device to a content consumer in cases of emergency, it would be advantageous to provide a solution that overcomes these deficiencies.